You and Me
by phoebemonique
Summary: Ryan is gonna propose to Kelsi but he can't pluck up the courage to do it. His thoughts about their time and his upcoming proposal...songfic...my first HSM fic...rated T to be safe...R R...


**Author's note: **This is my first High School Musical fic and this so random… please review though…

**Note: **_**Bold and Italicized words are lyrics of the song…**_

Normal font is the story…

_**You and me**_

_**~o~**_

_**What day is it?**_

_**And in what month**_

_**This clock never seemed do alive**_

_**I can't keep up and I can't back down**_

_**I've been losing so much time**_

"Morning, room mate." Ryan said when Kelsi groggily opened her eyes and saw Ryan on her bed side.

"Gosh, Ryan. Don't scare me like that!" Kelsi screamed sitting up and getting dizzy.

"Woah, your hair looks like a haystack." Ryan laughed and ruffled her hair even more.

"Ugh, I hate you!" Kelsi stood up and grabbed a towel.

"Hmmm…I like your outfit. You look so…delicious." Ryan said eyeing Kelsi's outfit.

"Haha…Good thing you're not a vampire. If you are? I'm probably all skin and bones now." Kelsi laughed and walked to the bathroom door.

"Oh and I'm not your room mate. I am your girlfriend, remember?" Kelsi said before entering the bathroom.

'Another chance missed. All I need to say was 'will you marry me?' right? Why can't I do that? That is only 4 words! I asked her to be my girlfriend so easily! This is so easy yet, I can't do it…' Ryan thought as he sat on Kelsi's bed and took a velvet box from his pocket.

"Well, I think you need to wait." Ryan whispered and tossed the helpless box in the air and caught it with his other hand.

He locked the said box in a drawer and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Kelsi, I'll go ahead. See you in the coffee shop, across the street, okay?" Ryan called.

"Sure. I'll just follow! Order for me, okay?" Kelsi said loud enough to overcome the noise of the shower.

Then she heard the door close. She smiled and stared at her fingers. Kelsi heard all Ryan's thoughts because he voiced it out loud. She can't wait.

_**Cause it's you and me**_

_**And all of the people with**_

_**Nothing to do, nothing to lose**_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**And I don't why**_

_**I can't keep my eyes off you**_

Kelsi went out of the apartment with a smile plastered on her face. She crossed the street carefully and stood on the porch of the coffee shop. She scanned the tables set outside looking for the only face she longed to see.

A certain blond was smiling as he eyed the brunette that stood in front of the café's door. The same girl smiled as he spotted her boyfriend sitting leisurely while drinking, what she assumed, mocha latte. She walked in a normal pace towards their table. He put down his cup and crossed his arms.

"You took some time there, huh?" Ryan chuckled. He continued, "Maybe, you still chose what outfit to wear, right?" He grinned to suppress a laugh.

Kelsi blushed and looked anywhere but Ryan's face. Ryan scanned her clothes and it proved that she chose them with care. Kelsi blushed again when she saw at the corner of her eye that, Ryan was staring at her.

"What?" Kelsi asked in a supposed-to-be-annoyed tone.

"Your fashion sense is getting better." Ryan said tapping his finger on his chin.

"Yeah, your Amazona of a sister taught me, right?" Kelsi laughed. Ryan smiled too.

"Oh, come on Kelsi. Sharpay is better now, you know it too. Besides, it's only a few weeks left before we graduate from Juliard. You'll have to meet her again sooner or later." Ryan laughed.

"Yeah, she'll be my sister-in-law." Kelsi mumbled hoping Ryan didn't hear.

"What was that?" Ryan asked hearing the word 'sister'.

"Nothing." Kelsi looked away, again.

"Come on, what was that?" Ryan asked again obviously trying to pester her.

"I said it's nothing." Oh, Ryan Evans is getting on her nerves.

Ryan's lips curved to a smile as he saw Kelsi's blushing face. He may not propose now, but maybe, tomorrow might be a better day. It was nice that today, was Sunday. He could do all that he wants with Kelsi all day and this morning sitting there while teasing her was enough for him. He might've missed a chance today but there's always another day, right?

Kelsi stopped blushing when she saw that Ryan was staring at her with serious eyes. Kelsi pasted a look of concern when Ryan was serious.

"What's wrong?" Kelsi asked touching Ryan's hand that was laid on the table.

"Nothing. It's just a sudden feeling of contentment entered me. I am contented with this, you know. Here, with you, like any other days. I felt like this is enough." Ryan said in a soft whisper but loud enough for Kelsi to hear.

Her eyes softened with this words but a tinge of sadness was visible in her eyes. Why? Because Ryan said the way they are now is enough, does that mean he won't propose anymore?

Ryan's eyes never lingered anywhere. He just stared at her, taking in all her features. Her dark brown curls, her chocolate-brown orbs, her carnation skin, just everything wonderful about her. He can sit and admire her all day if he wanted to. His eyes just wouldn't come off her and that childish grin she wore.

_**All of the things that I want to say**_

_**Just aren't coming out right**_

_**I'm tripping on words**_

_**You've got my head spinning**_

_**I don't know where to go form here**_

Today, was the day that he will muster enough courage to propose to her, well, that was what he thought. Surprisingly, Kelsi woke up early on Monday. Ryan smiled when he saw Kelsi wake up across from the mirror he was standing in front of. The corners of his mouth pulled up to a smile when he saw her.

"Come on sleepy head, wash up now. We still have an hour and a half before school starts. I'll wait for you." Ryan said sitting on his own bed sitting like a statue.

"Okay." Kelsi mumbled before stumbling to the bathroom.

Ryan relaxed from his stiff position and unlocked his bedside drawer. He carefully took the same box that he put in yesterday.

He sighed and inserted it in his pocket and went back to his position before. He thought of practicing his lines for 'the great proposal' but then, he thought, Kelsi might hear him so he just sat still until she came out of the bathroom.

Kelsi let out a relaxed sigh as she came out of the bathroom. There she saw Ryan, true to his word, sitting still on his bed.

They exchanged gentle smiles and Kelsi started to comb her soaked hair. Ryan stood up and plugged the hair dryer and started to help her dry her combed hair.

"Hey, Ryan. Are you supposed to tell me something this morning?" Kelsi followed her intuitive and the nervous look that Ryan displayed through the mirror.

"Well, yeah, I do have something on." Ryan said without stuttering but on a nervous tone he rarely used.

Kelsi gulped anxiously as Ryan paused in his hair drying and kneeled on one knee. She stared at him with tears forming in her eyes. He took her hand in his and rubbed it nervously. He looked up and met her chocolate brown eyes.

"Kelsi, I-I… W-Will…Kelsi, w-will you…" He's stuttering now and was sweating heavily.

"Yes?" She seemed very eager and she can't help that because she is really eager.

"Kelsi, will you…" He was saying it and then…

"Ryan! Kelsi!" The enthusiastic Sharpay burst in the room without a knock or two.

"Sharpay!" Ryan and Kelsi said in unison. They had a tone of shock, delight, annoyance and disappointment all mixed up.

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" Sharpay said noticing the position her brother and his girlfriend-slash-soon-to-be-fiancée is in.

"No, you didn't. Why did you come here by the way? We have classes today so, we won't entertain you much." Kesli said getting out of the tense air around them.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I came here for shopping but you'll have to stay with me later this afternoon before I go home, okay? Meet me on the café later." Sharpay said while walking around their room. Then, she continued, "You have a nice apartment here, huh?"

"You think so? Well, it's very comfy for me and Kelsi." Ryan smiled as he walked on Kelsi's side.

Sharpay nodded her head and glanced on her wrist watch then, gasped.

"Shouldn't you be going now?" Sharpay looked at the couple who glanced at the wall clock.

"Ryan, we're gonna be late!" Kelsi shrieked.

"Sis, will you lock the house before you leave?" Ryan halted before closing the door of their bedroom.

"You don't need to tell me, Ryan." Sharpay huffed and looked away.

Ryan let out a low laugh before rushing towards the main door.

Sharpay sighed and thought. 'He can't possibly ask her to marry him like that! The Evans never loses their cool. When I heard him confess like that through the door, I can't help but rush and interrupt them. I guess Ryan should have his confidence a check-up.' She traced circles on her temples with her fingers and then, she too, rushed out of the door.

_**Cause it's you and me **_

_**And all of the people with**_

_**Nothing to do, nothing to prove**_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**I can't keep my eyes off you**_

Ryan sat quietly in the auditorium. He just sat there and stared at the big stage that Juliard have for their students to perform at. When he was at the auditorium he felt calm and composed like, the whole world was not around him he felt like, he was in a snow globe, locked in his own little world. This is where he think things through. His pathetic act this morning for example, he can't possibly propose marriage like that. He really needed to have a long talk with his sister.

He stood up and headed for the piano which was, for some purpose he doesn't know, there at the center of the empty auditorium. Lunch time just started a few minutes ago, so, he can play leisurely. He sat on the piano bench and stared at the ivory keys blankly. Then, as if magic, he just played different pieces, from Lizst to Schubert and of course Kelsi's compositions. He exhaled loudly after he pressed the last key of a song called 'Everyday', the one that she composed for Troy and Gabriella.

He heard clapping sounds and saw Kelsi clapping her hands in a snobbish manner. Ryan looked at her with wide eyes and she giggled a little when she saw Ryan's expression.

"I didn't know you play that good, you can even be compared to a piano genius!" Kelsi laughed as she sat beside Ryan.

"You're the genius. I can't be compared to anyone when you're at my side because I will be the happiest man alive." Ryan's eyes softened all traces of anxiety and nervousness gone.

Kelsi hugged Ryan and he fell back a little but held on the piano for support. He felt that Kelsi was trembling softly which meant that she was crying.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Ryan asked rubbing her back to soothe her.

"I don't know. M-Maybe because you're sad?" Kelsi tried to stop crying but her tears won't subside.

"I'm not sad, I'm just thinking, you know." Ryan sighed and patted Kelsi's back.

"Okay." Kelsi just told him that reason because he didn't want him to worry too much. She cried unknowingly because somewhere in her mind she thought that Ryan decided not to marry her.

"It's okay." Ryan rubbed her back even more.

Kelsi just sat there and hugged Ryan not knowing what more to say or what more to do. She just sat there until the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch time.

_**There's something about you now**_

_**I can't quite figure out**_

_**Everything she does is beautiful**_

_**Everything she does is right**_

"So, you have a piano recital tomorrow?" Ryan said while they were walking home.

"Yeah, would you come?" Kelsi looked up and was met by a small frown.

"I don't know. We have a long test by that time but I think I can still make it." Ryan said with a little hope.

"So, if you don't make it you'll have to compensate for it, right?" Kelsi asked cheerfully completely forgetting her little outburst during lunch.

"I think so." Ryan said not really knowing where their conversation was heading.

"So, if you treat me to an Ice cream shop I'll forgive you right away." Kelsi beamed like a child.

"You sound like a spoiled brat, you know?" Ryan laughed as she dragged her to a nearby park.

"Well, you'll be my parent after all so; you'll have to spoil me." Kelsi laughed as they halted in front of an ice cream stall.

"Hey, what can I give you two?" The middle-aged ice-cream man asked them with a gentle smile on his face.

"Oh, a strawberry and vanilla ice-cream, please." Ryan politely said while Kelsi threw the man a simple smile.

"Here you go." The ice cream man handed them two cones.

"Thanks." Ryan handed him 2 dollars but he declined them.

"I'll give it free." He smiled. The two just stared at them incredulously.

After finishing their ice-creams the two walked around the park then they saw a traveling band lacking a keyboard artist. Kelsi glanced at Ryan and he gave her a nod. She grinned and asked the band if they will still need a keyboard player.

A few minutes later, many people have already gathered to watch the band. They sang and played with Kelsi. Ryan smiled and clapped his hands with the crowd.

Ryan thought, 'The Kelsi that I loved is this girl. The one who enjoyed music with her whole heart, the one who earnestly smiles when she's happy, the one who loved me with gentle sincerity, the one who is named Kelsi Nielson. Now, as I look at her, I know that she is the girl I will love forever. I know that she's beautiful in her own way, a way that only I will know. I felt so right, standing here watching her enjoy her passion with a big smile on her face.'

_**Cause it's you and me**_

_**And all of the people with**_

_**Nothing to do, nothing to lose**_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**And I don't why**_

_**I can't keep my eyes off**_

_**Of you and me and all of the people**_

_**With nothing to do, nothing to prove**_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**And I don't know why **_

_**I can't keep my eyes off you**_

They finished the song and Ryan jumped on their supposed-to-be stage and whispered something to the violinist and he started to play a song called 'You and me' by the lifehouse. Kelsi's eyes widened when Ryan approached her and he knelt on one knee. Kelsi gasped and the audience were whispering and giving 'awws' and 'ahhs' here and there but Kelsi and Ryan ignored them and stared at each other's eyes. They only hear soft music around them.

Ryan held Kelsi's hand in his, like he did that morning; he took out a velvet box and took hold of the stunning silver band adorned with shining diamond on the center.

"Ms. Kelsi Nielson, I know I've been hopeless this morning in my attempt of proposing to you but now I feel like a new wave of confidence in me when I saw you playing your heart out and with that I know that you are the woman I will love forever. So Kelsi, will you care to say yes?" Ryan asked. He continued, "Will you—"

Ryan was cut off when Kelsi gave a high-pitched shriek.

"Yes! Ryan, yes!" Kelsi screamed as Ryan slipped the ring in her fingers.

"I haven't even asked yet!" Ryan asked with an incredulous expression.

"But I can't help it!" Kelsi laughed and they heard a round of applause.

Then, as if magic they were on their door frame laughing their hearts out like they were intoxicated by something. Kelsi sat on her bed with her sleeping clothes on and Ryan did the same. They stared at each other with an air of awkwardness evading the peaceful atmosphere.

"Say." They both said in unison.

"Okay, I know we have the same idea." Ryan laughed. He continued, "Since, you're my fiancée how would you like it if you slept with me tonight. No ill thoughts I promise."

"It's as if you read my mind. Are you like a fortune-teller or something?" Kelsi laughed as she rose from her bed and sat on Ryan's lap.

"Kelsi, I love you and you know that and… Thank you." Ryan said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What's with all the 'thank you' attack?" Kelsi laughed placing her hands over his arms.

"Well, thank you for saying 'yes' to my hapless proposal." Ryan said. He added, "And we should sleep now."

They laid down quietly with Ryan securing Kelsi in a hug. They slept peacefully and Ryan planted a soft kiss on her temple. Then, Kelsi suddenly sat up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ryan asked as he too, sat up.

"I think we forgot about something?" Kelsi said trying to remember the thing that they forgot.

"And what would that be?" Ryan asked kissing her cheek.

"Oh gosh, we forgot about Sharpay!" Kelsi stared at Ryan with eyes wide in shock.

"Oh, she'll come around. You'll be her sister-in-law after all." Ryan chuckled.

They lay down on the bed again, in the same position, and waited 'til morning.

_**What day is it?**_

_**And in what month**_

_**This clock never seemed so alive**_

**Author's note: **I worked for this, for like 3 days! And it's screaming 11 pages! I'm too lazy to edit so if there are any errors please point them out! This is my first HSM so please be nice!

L0ve l0tz,

KiNoMoTo18


End file.
